jangoclonefandomcom-20200213-history
Thire
Thire, was a clone trooper lieutenant, and later a commander, in charge of the elite shock troopers of the Coruscant Guard for the Galactic Republic during the Clone WarsIn 21 BBY,early in the war, Thire, serving as a lieutenant in the Coruscant Guard, was assigned, alongside troopers Jek and Rys, to escort Jedi Master Yoda during a diplomatic mission to Rugosa to meet with the neutral king of Toydaria, Katuunko. When their Consular-class frigate was ambushed by two Separatist Munificent-class star frigates, Yoda and the three troopers escaped the transport while it fled and made their way to the moon's surface in an escape pod. Arriving in the moon's thick coral jungle, CC-4477 patched into the King's communication system, allowing Yoda to speak to Katuunko through a holotransmission. The King was pleased to see that the Jedi Master was not frightened away by Count Dooku. Yoda became aware of Asajj Ventress' presence, as the Dark Acolyte proposed a contest to demonstrate which side was superior. Ventress would dispatch her forces to capture Yoda, and if he defeated them, the Toydarians would join the Republic, however if the droid forces defeated Yoda, the King should consider joining the Confederacy Agreeing to the challenge, Yoda and the clones made their way into the dense coral forest. In pursuit was a column of Confederate forces led by 224 in his Armored Assault Tanks. However, the droids were forced to continue on foot after the tanks were unable to get through due to the dense foliage. Thire, Rys, and Jek split from Master Yoda to use their surroundings. The clones took cover and engaged a squad of B1 battle droids from the south and defeated them, but B2 super battle droids soon followed, and the three were forced to flee. During their escape Thire was hit by a rocket launched by a B2-HA series super battle droid With Thire injured and pinned behind a rock with Rys and Jek the clones prepared to make a final stand, but Yoda came to their aid using the Force to turn around the B2 battle droid and destroy the rest of its squad. The small victory was short lived as Droidekas soon appeared which caused the Republic forces to flee. Yoda clung onto CC-4477's back and deflected the lasers at a nearby tall formation of land coral, causing the droids to be crushed, and the four escaped to a cave to rest.4 Lieutenant Thire and the other clones learned that they were low on ammunition and their moral ran low, but the Jedi Master imparted his wisdom on the clone troopers, telling Thire to have patience, rather than rush headlong into battle. Their quite contemplation on Yoda's words were interrupted by the the sounds of the droids approaching. Venturing out of the cave the four look down on the droid column, Yoda ordered the clones to stay on the ridge and that he will go in alone, stating that they will know when to help him. Thire and his men look on as Yoda single handedly took out the droid column. However the clones spotted droidekas approaching an unaware Yoda. Just as the last AAT was destroyed the droidekas fired upon Yoda. While Yoda was deflecting laser blasts, Thire fired one of the squad's remaining rockets into an overhanging cliff, causing an avalanche to crash down on the droideka reinforcements, saving Yoda. With Ventress' forces defeated the group headed back to the rendezvous to meet with Katuunko.4 Following the completion of his Advanced Recon Commando training and a promotion to Commander, Thire was placed in charge of the Coruscant Guard.2 Together with Republic Intelligence Director Armand Isard, the two founded Homeworld Security Command in an effort to centralize and streamline the defense of Coruscant should an attack ever come. A part of Thire, however, always felt as though the Republic would never be able to muster a reliable defense of CoruscantThire's worst fears were realized when General Grievous launched a surprise attack on the capital in the early hours of the morning. Thire's men, in conjunction with Commander Appo's 501st Legion, did their best to keep the Confederacy's droid forces from taking the Senate District. While they were able to halt the Separatist advance, they were powerless to stop the abduction of the Chancellor by Grievous and his MagnaGuards The execution of Order 66 and the 501st Legion's assault on the Jedi Temple brought about the end of the Clone Wars and the Declaration of a New Order. After an epic battle in the Senate Rotunda between Emperor Palpatine and the Jedi Master Yoda, the Emperor tasked Commander Thire and his men to scour the bowels of the Senate, looking for any sign of the diminutive Jedi,7 ironically forcing Thire to hunt down the very Jedi Master who saved his life on the Coral moon.4 Although Thire's increased efforts to find Yoda had failed, the Emperor was far more concerned with the status of his newest apprentice, whom he sensed was in grave danger. Thus, Thire and his shock troopers accompanied Palpatine to Mustafar, where they brought the medical capsule to the gravely injured Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader.7 Thire served as one of Palpatine's personal guards on Coruscant and during off-world trips. As the Empire's noose around the galaxy tightened, Thire saw his shock troopers transformed into the foundation of the Imperial era Coruscant Guard, which was tasked with the security of the Imperial capital *